the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Arden (Clan Vesperia)
Biography Alignment Lawful Neutral Early Life Arden was born to an Arcane duke and a traveling harlot from the Scarred Wasteland. Her father refused refuge to both Arden and her mother, and once it was clear that bearing the offspring of a noble would not grant an easier lifestyle, Arden's mother abandoned her at an Arcane temple, fleeing the Starfall Isles. Being an illegitimate child, Arden would not have been afforded noble title, even if her father had taken her in. Growing up, Arden spent her time learning from the Coatl priests at the temple she was left at. She honed her magic skills, and prided herself on her advanced abilities. She took great interest in the dealings of other dragons, and began teaching herself to speak in the common Draconic tongue, in addition to several dialects from varying species and regions. When she was still an adolescent, the temple she lived at was ransacked by a band of marauders, and Arden was sold across the Plague border to slave traders. Her forced journey led her to the border between the Windswept Plateau and the Ashfall Waste. It was here that Arden was able to free herself and several other prisoners, and fled into the unforgiving realm of the Flamcaller. After wandering aimlessly for days, Arden and the others found refuge with a Nameless clan under the rule of Durin and Talah, two ancient fire dragons. Arden began making a new home for herself here, once again studying languages and magic as best she could until she reached full maturity. Adulthood After a brief period of unrest, the clan leader, Durin, stepped down and allowed the clan members to elect a new leader. Arden was appointed to that position, being seen worthy by nearly all clan members due to her tenacity and magical prowess. Upon christening the clan under the name Vesperia, Arda immediately formed a council structure and held a meeting, wherein it was determined that a majority of the clan was unsuited to living in the harsh climate of the Ashfall Waste. After unanimous vote, it was decided that the clan would move across the globe to the Starfall Isles. Thus ended the clans Nameless Days. Arden's charm, wit, and political skill won her allies in every territory they crossed, until she had eventually built a kingdom. Over course of the following century, Arden strengthened the kingdom and expanded it by conquering other territories and forming pacts with neighboring clans. Arden was the Queen of Clan Vesperia for four hundred years, and she was feared and respected by all under her rule. It's no doubt that her beauty rivaled that of the most fussy dragons in the lair, but she was not entirely without substance. Arden was very gifted in the art of Arcane magic, and loved reading about new discoveries and testing her abilities. She also spent a great deal of time in her fledgling years learning the common draconic tongue, though she relied on her magical skill to allow for better hearing when speaking to others. Even with aid, Arden will still had hearing difficulties and resorted to teaching other members of the clan to use a sign language she developed. It took several years for the language to catch on (few were quick to learn it) but now that language facilitates a majority of the communication process between Coatl and non-Coatl citizens within the Empire. One could say that with beauty and intelligence like hers, Arden deserved bragging rights, if it weren't for the fact that she could also be very full of herself. She was rarely seen publicly interacting in an affectionate manner with her family, though she was very proud of the accomplishments of her descendants. Arden also doted on and spoiled her pet Buttersnake, Lydia, who now lives in the care of Arden's Widower. Arrogance aside, Arden had a level head and ultimately always did what was best for the clan (and subsequently, her empire) as a whole. Her primary role as Queen is entailed overseeing council meetings, approving laws and decrees, as well as entertaining state visits from nobility of other clans. She was the major figurehead of Vesperia, and served as a central focus of the clan's identity. Family Arden met her lifelong mate, Elrohir, during a diplomatic visit. The two were instantly drawn to one another, their sharp wits and arrogant personalities made all interactions engaging and enjoyable. Each of them seemed to be the only dragon able to truly understand and tolerate the other, providing each other with a much needed companionship. It didn't take long before the two were publicly joined. Arden bore many childeren over the course of her life, some not surviving to adulthood, others overcome with wanderlust and making a home in distant lands, but most choosing to serve in Exaltation to the Arcanist. There was one of Arden's daughters, whose beauty and grace was renown across all of Sornieth; Luthien. Arden and Luthien were extremely close. Arden personally tutored Luthien in the art of magic whenever time allowed, and left Luthien in the care of only the most skilled and accomplished enchanters and artisans for the remainder of the time. Over time, Luthien blossomed into the breathtakingly beautiful and most beloved public figure in the Vesperian Empire. She bore several children, and they are deemed the only legitimate imperial bloodline remaining in the Empire. Category:Clan Leader Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Female Category:Coatl